Boris and Natasha had Ate the Monster Food
Boris and Natasha have ate a monster and turn themselves into monsters so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper need Huaxing and Shanying helps to change them back to normal. (Based on A Bad Case Of Stripes) Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper were playing football game until they hear something in the kitchen and it’s Stinkie and Fatso are fighting until Stretch came back with the gorgeous and tell them to stop immediately. Stretch also say to Stinkie and Fatso that what’s in the gorgeous bags is the monster food for the sick ogre king the one what were they talking about. Casper came in and see the food which he has never seen so when he try to eat it but the Ghostly Trios told him don’t eat those food because it is a cursing any ghosts and fleshies into monsters and change their minds into monsters minds so Casper understands that. But outside of the Manor, Boris and Natasha heard everything what the Ghostly Trios told Casper about the monster food so they have a plan so after Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper and the Ghostly Trios go to bed, Boris and Natasha can sneak inside the house and try to eat the monster food. At midnight, Boris and Natasha sneak inside the house and try to eat the monster food, but after that, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen and realized that Boris and Natasha are sick because it was a curse or a trick that the monster food made their skins into different colors so Casper alerts the Ghostly Trios about this and then Rocky and Bullwinkle calls the hospital for the emergency. After the ambulance arrived at Whipstaff Manor to pick up Boris and Natasha and take them to the hospital. The Ghostly Trios are going to buy some more monster food for the sick ogre king while Casper has finally told Rocky and Bullwinkle the truth about the monster food can turn Boris and Natasha into monsters after they ate the food which is not just regular food so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper has to ran to the hospital immediately. When they get to the hospital, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper realize that all of the employees are scared of those two patience had turn to monsters and that’s Boris and Natasha whose are 6 ft monsters and they are demonic and monstrous with horns and bird of prays-like demon wings and they can scare everybody but Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper signal Huaxing and Shanying as they appeared with their magic and they told them the only way to get Boris and Natasha back to normal if find the antidote of Anti-Monster Pills so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper must find them immediately. Meanwhile, Boris and Natasha change sides from 6 to 14 and then to 50 as they are attack all citizens and then when the Ghostly Trios came back from the gorgeous store and they realize that Boris and Natasha had turned into giant monsters so they have an idea so if the Ghostly Trios try to scare those monsters but the monsters scare them back. Fortunately, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper returns with the antidote of Anti-Monster Pills as they began to throw those pills in Boris and Natasha‘s mouth and then suddenly the effects have changed them back to their humanselves again and they didn’t know what happened to them. Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper told them that they did ate the monster food and turned themselves into monsters and then they found the antidote of Anti-Monster Pills to change them back to their normal self again. The Ghostly Trios hope that Boris and Natasha had learn their lesson for eating a monster food so they promised that they never wanted to do that again. Later Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Boris, Natasha and the Ghostly Trios took the monster food to the sick ogre king and he was turning himself as a monster just like the spies, as Huaxing and Shanying show up as they realize that the king is better and not being sick anymore so he was going to thank them for giving him a monster food to make him better and they all live happily ever! The End! Category:Season 4 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The New Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes